Magnet
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Você me atrai como um imã.
1. Minha Salvação

"_Você me atrai como um imã."_

Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como a música "Magnet" que dá nome a história.

Essa história é composta por várias oneshots de diferentes casais.

Primeiro casal: GerIta

Não gostei muito, mas... Boa leitura.

**Magnet**

_~Minha salvação~_

- ALGUÉM! SOCORRO, ME AJUDEM, NÃO QUERO MORRER!

O italiano clamava, balançando as mãos como se assim alguém fosse vê-lo. Impossível: estava no meio de um deserto e no fundo de um buraco, literalmente. Sendo vencido pelo cansaço, sentou-se no chão de areia, abraçando os próprios joelhos. Dos olhos fechados escapavam diversas lágrimas de desespero e tristeza, além da irritação causada pela poeira que levantara ao cair ali. Não queria morrer sozinho no meio de um deserto!

Devia ter ouvido Ludwig... Não deveria dirigir tão rápido. Graças a isso, não viu o buraco no meio de seu caminho. Encolheu os ombros, deveria ter agradecido o alemão por todas as vezes que lhe salvara... Dessa vez não tinha garantias de ser achado. Até mesmo o germânico teria dificuldades de achar aquele lugar, quando (e se) o fizesse, já teria morrido de desidratação.

Se soubesse que isso aconteceria, Feliciano teria comido mais pasta... Abraçado mais seus amigos, degustado mais vinhos... E teria dito ao aliado como se sentia, mesmo sendo diversas vezes bronqueado. Suspirou, voltando o rosto para o céu, entreabrindo os olhos com dificuldade devido à claridade. Podia ver ondulações na paisagem, ia acabar pegando uma insolação... Ah, se tivesse um prato de macarrão, iria morrer feliz...

- Alemanha...

O murmúrio escapou dos lábios do italiano para logo após ele fungar. Se fosse salvo, tentaria não dar mais tanto trabalho ao loiro. E respeitaria Kiku como ele vivia pedindo... Tentaria elogiar mais Romano... Mas estava se enganando. Já tinha tentado de tudo, inclusive escalar a areia, mas só conseguiu se sujar ao fazê-lo.

- Itália!

Estava até ouvindo coisas... Podia jurar ter ouvido um grito alemão chamando-lhe! Deitou-se no chão, poderia cochilar, seria um bom modo de morrer, né?

- Itália...!

O grito pareceu mais forte e perto. Levantou-se em um pulo, afastando-se da borda do buraco para tentar ver algo além do céu azul sem nuvem alguma.

- Alemanha? EU ESTOU AQUI! ME SALVE, POR FAVOR!

Voltou a chorar de modo escandaloso, torcendo para não estar tendo uma miragem auditiva. E realmente não estava tendo! Um sorriso largo surgiu em seus lábios quando viu o companheiro no alto do buraco, juntando as mãos abaixo do queixo.

- Eu sabia que você viria, ve~... É incrível, me achou até aqui!

- Vou te tirar daí, amarre isso em você!

Ludwig disse sério, em um tom imperativo, jogando uma corda. Se tivesse dito para ele somente segurar, sabia que o veneziano daria um jeito de arrastá-lo para dentro dali. Assim que viu que o outro tinha amarrado a corda em torno do corpo de um jeito bem desajeitado e estranho (mas que dava para o gasto), começou a puxá-lo. Após alguns minutos de esforço, conseguiu tirá-lo dali. Sem aviso prévio, o germânico abraçou o menor com força demais, impedindo-o de falar.

- Idiota! Deveria ter me ouvido.

- D-desculpe, vee~... – pediu baixo, a voz trêmula por estar ficando sem ar. – E-está apertado, Alemanha...

Quando ouviu isso, soltou o italiano, a face ruborizada – e não era apenas pelo calor.

- Vamos embora!

- Podemos comer pasta~?

Pediu bobo, esquecendo-se da promessa de minutos atrás de não dar mais trabalho para o germânico. O mais alto apenas fuzilou-o com o olhar, pronto para mandá-lo fazer algumas flexões, mas... Desistiu por conta daquele sorriso. Levou uma das mãos ao topo da cabeça do menor, bagunçando os cabelos com o canto dos lábios se curvando discretamente. Só por hoje, deixaria que ele relaxasse.

_**x**_

_Eu sei._

Bem curtinha, mas... espero que tenham gostado. u_u Reviews~?


	2. Atração

Título tosco, eu sei... Capítulo AsaKiku (England/Japan) como não poderia deixar de ter! Possui lemon, só avisando...

"_Before I knew it, this passion became a blaze_

_My butterfly flew around you so erratically_

_The powder from its wings fell in your hands"_

**Atração**

- Você gosta assim, Kiku?

A voz do inglês soou rouca ao pé do ouvido do menor, enquanto uma de suas mãos percorria-lhe o peito por debaixo do tecido do quimono, desajustando-o do corpo. Tateando a pele, logo encontrou o que queria, tocando o mamilo com o indicador em uma carícia lenta. Usando a mão restante, grudou as costas do oriental contra o próprio corpo, descendo-a até a virilha ainda coberta pela vestimenta, pressionando-a de forma provocante. Os lábios do oriental se entreabriram, inicialmente no intento de formular uma resposta à altura da pergunta que lhe fora feita, mas a finalidade se perdera para dar lugar a um longo gemido. Arthur não conseguiu evitar em retorcer os lábios em um sorriso repleto de malícia. Sem avisar, virou o oriental de frente para si, segurando os cabelos escuros com força, capturando-lhe os lábios violentamente. Roçando os corpos, começou a caminhar, obrigando o menor a fazer o mesmo.

O quarto não era muito espaçoso ou com mobília luxuosa, apenas o suficiente para o conforto de um viajante. O cômodo era composto exclusivamente por uma cama coberta por lençois brancos e usados, embora limpos por serem trocados com frequência; a iluminação precária vinha de uma lamparina, sendo possível ver que o móvel a mais que tinha ali – além do criado-mudo ao lado da cama – era uma mesa redonda rodeada por três cadeiras, mesmo que o quarto fosse apenas para uma pessoa. Mas a mobília não interessava ao inglês. Sem enrolação, foi até a peça mais importante do quarto: a cama.

Ao ser empurrado contra o móvel, instintivamente o japonês se apoiou aos próprios braços, direcionando os olhos para a figura ocidental. Ele terminava de se livrar das botas e do casaco exageradamente adornado – mas nada que o deixasse deselegante -, para logo após apoiar os joelhos na cama e se aproximar de sua presa. Como se estivesse faminto, passou a língua pelos próprios lábios por reflexo do desejo.

Apesar de já haver um tempo que se encontravam, e que não era com tanta constância assim; não era nada especial, apenas uma atração incontrolável. O corsário já transara com várias (e vários), todavia, nunca voltava a ficar com a mesma pessoa – essa era sua regra. Mas, toda regra tendo sua exceção, a dele atendia pelo nome de Kiku. Esse sim chamava a atenção: mesmo parecendo frágil e fácil enganá-lo, o japonês não era nem um pouco burro como a maior parte das pessoas que seduzia. Afinal, tinha de ser idiota para cair na lábia de um pirata, mas Arthur não as culpava. Lábia era algo que ele tinha. Mas aquele asiático... convivendo apenas um pouco mais do que de costume com ele, o britânico percebeu que ele era um completo sacana. Não como ele, que enganava, atacava e roubava, até porque deixava claro que não prestava. Tinha se aproximado demais de Kiku, agora era basicamente um jogo para decidir quem tinha controle sobre quem, cada qual com suas armas. E isso era demasiado interessante para que um deles pulasse fora.

O inglês, naquele exato momento, se achava no controle da situação por ter feito Kiku ir até ali, pois o japonês adorava se fazer de indiferente (e talvez realmente o fosse, mas o ego do loiro não lhe permitia aceitar essa ideia).

Arthur se livrou de qualquer peça que pudesse lhe atrapalhar com uma destreza invejável, os olhos esmeraldas embebidos em luxúria enquanto as mãos curiosas percorriam o caminho do corpo já conhecido. O maior se inclinou, beijando o pescoço alheio e roçando os lábios até o ombro exposto, mordendo-o com alguma força. Não se importava caso deixasse marcas, o japonês que se virasse depois, mas... Pensando nisso, não sabia muito sobre Kiku. Só seu nome – isso se este fosse verdadeiro.

O simples choque entre sua pele e os lábios do britânico fazia com que suspiros escapassem, ora curtos ora longos, o que instigava o maior a prosseguir. E foi isso que fez, abrindo os botões da calça e se colocando entre as pernas do menor, separando-lhe as coxas com a ajuda das mãos, elevando-as um pouco para roçar a ereção na entrada dele. Percebendo os olhos acastanhados em si, também cheios de desejo, iniciou a invasão, sentindo as unhas curtas fincando em suas costas por cima do tecido da camisa de algodão. Era impossível se controlar, ainda mais com aqueles gemidos. Mas, naqueles momentos, não precisavam saber quem eram.

Kiku levantou parcialmente o corpo, puxando o loiro para si e mordiscando-lhe os lábios com leveza, mas sem deixar de se movimentar ao sentir as peles em atrito. O inglês ia cada vez mais fundo, querendo alcançar aquele ponto familiar de prazer e logo que o fez o nipônico jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto e sem pudor algum. Mesmo parecendo ser rasgado por dentro, se concentrava no prazer do ato. Arthur também já tinha perdido o controle, prosseguindo com os movimentos rápidos até que ambos chegassem ao ápice.

Para não acabar caindo sobre o asiático, o maior se apoiou nas mãos, erguendo-se e se desvencilhando lentamente dos braços alheios e buscando a face do outro, encontrando as feições misteriosas, mas com um sorriso nos lábios que julgou como malicioso.

- Você é mesmo uma vadia, hn?

Kiku soltou um pequeno risinho, entrelaçando os dedos atrás da nuca dele, puxando-o e sussurrando arrastado, com os lábios quase se encostando:

- Mas você adora, não é, Kirkland-san?

É... Ao menos isso, não poderia negar.

_**x**_

...rs. Isso ainda me dá vergonha.

Espero que quem leu tenha gostado e... vou fugir agora, deixem reviews~ /retirada


End file.
